


She Looks Like A Dream

by TheLonelyCastle



Series: The Loving Rosie Saga [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Podcast Girls Week, happy podcast girls week!, have fun reading a bunch of words that are just like Sasha James Pretty, i just really love rosie and i really love sasha, podcast girls week day 3, sasharosie time!, these two girls are so cute and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyCastle/pseuds/TheLonelyCastle
Summary: Sasha has to go to a museum for research on a statement so why not bring Rosie along! The two of them go on a little adventure and realize that maybe they aren't just friends.
Relationships: Sasha James/Rosie
Series: The Loving Rosie Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podcast Girls Week





	She Looks Like A Dream

Rosie never had much to do. Elias didn’t actually give her that many tasks or assignments and it wasn’t like there were hundreds of people coming into the Institute every day. Occasionally she would deal with complaints from the public (usually statement givers) or purposefully avoid contacting those weird people that Elias always wanted information from. Why he couldn’t figure it out himself was beyond her, she wasn’t getting paid enough for this. 

So that’s why when Sasha, probably the smartest person in the entire archives, asked her if she wanted to go out to a museum she was happy to say yes. Sasha was her favorite out of the archives team. Martin was sweet but she always felt bad for him and just never knew how to help. While Tim was very fun and Rosie genuinely got along with him, they just never interacted enough to become more than distant coworkers. And Jon was, well, irritating to say the least. She knew he wasn’t a bad guy, just stressed and all but goodness it did not make their workplace relationship any easier. 

This is why Sasha was her favorite, she talked to her the most, she never felt any awkwardness between them, and she never got tired of talking to her. She was smart, fashionable, kind, and always brought a smile to Rosie’s face. She’d give up anything just to be able to talk to the incredible Sasha James. Which is why when she had asked her, “Hey I’m going to the Natural History Museum for some research, do you want to join?” Of _course_ Rosie said yes.

“I don’t want to go alone but Tim’s too busy fighting with Jon over how many days in the year there are and Martin’s out trying to find a statement giver from three years ago. You’re the only person I trust not to make this trip a disaster,” she laughed. Sasha’s laugh was another wonderful thing about her, just like her fashion sense and her smile it was bright and warm. It made even the worst days slightly better, at least to Rosie it did. 

“Sounds like fun,” Rosie replied, “I’ve got nothing better to do anyways. Elias hasn’t even given me any assignments today, when I asked him he said that he’ll get back to me later. I could have probably not come into work today and he would have never noticed,” she continued. Sometimes it felt like Rosie didn’t even have a job, instead just came into work, sat around, then got paid. Sure it wasn’t what she expected but hey, at least she was able to meet people like Sasha. “And anyways, I would rather spend a nice day out with you than sitting here at this desk,” Rosie said. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you,” Sasha smiled, “I’m happy to take you away from this boring desk job for a couple hours.” 

And so they went out into the warm weather and off to the museum. Rosie was glad to get out, it was one of the rare days during the summer where it wasn’t unbearably hot or rainy, just sunny and cool. This meant that the two of them were able to walk to the museum and catch up, Rosie and Sasha hadn’t been able to talk as much due to Sasha’s new position in the archives. Sasha told her of her many trials and tribulations of working in the archives and Rosie was more and more glad she didn’t have to be down there, wrangling statement givers and trying to organize the mess. Rosie lamented about her boring tasks and odd complaints. 

It was nice, just to have a good time with one of her coworkers. It’s not like Rosie didn’t have friends, of course she did, but at work her companions were slim to none other than Carrie, one of the library staff, and Sasha. This meant she spent many long hours sitting at her desk alone, occasionally getting calls or talking to people coming into the Institute with questions but that was about it. It was amazing to get out of the office and into the sun for a couple hours, with Sasha being amazing company.

She could always light up a room or talk for hours about her interests, she constantly had questions and looked for answers, she was determined, that’s what Rosie liked about her. If anyone came to Sasha with a problem she always would have at least five different ways to solve it, whether it be about supernatural stalkers or what outfit to wear. 

Speaking of clothing, Sasha never had a bad outfit. Her clothes were always fashionable and as lively as she was. Today she was wearing a long flowing black skirt with a bright yellow blouse that looked amazing against her dark skin. She had small white heels on that made a pleasing clicking sound against the stone pavement. Her long thick hair was put into a large braid that rested on her back. She was as stunning as always. In the summer sun the small freckles on her face were more noticeable. Rosie loved to look at them and how they stood out against her skin. Luckily Sasha never caught her staring, or else Rosie would have to come up with a good explanation which wasn’t one of her strong suits. 

This was all while Sasha was informing Rosie on the ethics in computer science. Of course Rosie was listening, but she would get distracted by Sasha’s face and how it moved in the light. She was just, _beautiful_. Her smile when she got excited and her laugh whenever Rosie would respond with a stupid joke was the most wonderful thing in the world. She was dedicated to her work and always accepted an opportunity to learn, which made her even more magnificent.

Whenever she would walk through the sunlight that was streaming through the trees her face would shine. She would sometimes smile down at Rosie, explaining to her what specific item they were looking for at the museum. 

“So, the statement giver mentioned this specific painting that they thought had something moving in it that grabbed them,” Sasha said as they entered the building. The two of them wandered the museum a bit, gazing at photos of birds and other wildlife. They would occasionally sit down on a bench, their feet getting tired from all the walking. It was amazing, just to walk around, enjoying each other’s company and learning interesting facts at the same time. 

“What’s your favorite animal?” Rosie asked as they walked towards a section that showcased many displays of wildlife. She was sure she’d asked this question to Sasha before at some office party years ago but she’d forgotten the answer. 

She laughed and said, “Mine is the bastard eel, yes that’s what they’re called. They look like little slimy banana peels. What’s yours?”

“Owls, I really like barn owls. When I was younger I found one sitting in a tree near the farm I lived near,” Rosie replied, “It was probably hunting or something. I just thought it was such a beautiful animal so I’ve loved it ever since.”

“Aw, that’s such a nice reason. I just like the eels because they look funny,” Sasha laughed. As they went through the museum they had similar talks about birds and history and bastard eels. 

They had gotten to a section on dinosaurs that had huge displays of thousand year old fossils and bones. They decided to sit on a bench to rest for a minute before going to find the painting from the statement. Rosie had gotten so caught up in their conversation that she didn’t realize how close Sasha’s hand was getting to hers on the bench

“I didn’t realize how quiet museums are during the day when everyone’s at work,” Rosie said. She hadn’t been to a museum in a while, always too busy with other things in her life to take time out of her day to go to one. She loved them though, she loved being able to see and touch such important parts of history. 

“Yeah! I’ve always come to places like this when it’s packed with people,” Sasha replied, “It’s just you and me I guess.” 

She was right, it really was just her and Sasha, the area of the museum that they were in was very quiet. It was just the two of them and a couple other patrons scattered across the large room. 

“I couldn’t ask for a better museum partner,” Sasha said, her hand resting on top of Rosie’s.

She blushed, feeling the cold silver of one of the rings on Sasha’s hand. Slowly, as she looked at one of the displays, trying not to bring much attention to it, Rosie shifted her hand so it was facing Sasha’s. Rosie could feel the blush on her face as she quietly moved. Sure, she’d touched Sasha’s hands before but never in a serious way, it was always at some party, casually brushing hands or high fiving. She hadn’t noticed how soft they were before. Rosie remembered Sasha telling her once that she always put on moisturizer because she hated having dry hands. 

“Neither could I,” Rosie replied, just as Sasha closed her hand on top of hers. Rosie looked back to see a smile on Sasha’s face. Sasha laughed, and Rosie laughed back. Suddenly the two of them were laughing with each other, holding hands, trying not to be too loud as not to disrupt the other patrons. 

“Do...you want to go find what you need for that statement then have lunch after this?” Rosie asked, not sure if what she was asking for was considered a lunch date or not. Rosie held her breath waiting for the other woman’s response, this was her once chance to spend some quality time with the amazing Sasha James and she didn’t want to ruin it.

“Of course! I would love to,” she replied happily, smiling even wider than before. Rosie thanked whatever otherworldly power that was out there for giving her this. This was better than anything she could have ever hoped for. The two of them got up from the bench after that, grasping each other's hands tightly as if they never wanted to let go. They went to find the painting that they were originally there to find in the images of nature section. 

“According to their statement,” Sasha said, looking at a file she’d brought with her, “they’d been looking at these paintings and he’d thought there was something moving in it so he looked closer and then it grabbed them.” 

While she was looking in the file she let go of Rosie’s hand, leaving an empty feeling there. However, as soon as she was finished with the file she immediately grasped Rosie’s hand again as if she’d never let go of it. 

Soon the two of them got to the painting from the statement, it was a long landscape image of a cloudy sunset over mountains. Sasha was checking the painting for any cracks or signs of movement.

“I can’t see anything out of the ordinary, it just seems like a normal painting to me,” Sasha said. There were no cracks or lines indicating where or how something could have reached out to grab the statement giver. The frame was intact, the wall around it didn’t seem changed in any way, nothing screamed “something spooky going on!” Sasha even took out a magnifying glass from her bag, examining the artwork to make sure there wasn’t anything odd. 

“Well I guess we can’t do anything further,” Sasha sighed, clearly hoping to find something interesting that she could report back to the archives. Rosie knew how much she loved finding secrets and hidden mysteries. 

“The trip wasn’t for nothing though!” Rosie said, trying to cheer her up, “We got to look at all of these cool displays and get out of the office for a bit!”

Sasha laughed quietly, “I guess you’re right Rosie, and you would’ve never gotten to hear me lecture you about how stupid eels look.”

And so they went, leaving the not-so-mysterious painting behind and finding their way out of the museum, holding hands the entire way. Soon on their walk back to the Institute they found a small cafe that sold little pastries and sandwiches. They sat down at a table near the window that looked out onto the road.

“I’ve always wanted to go to a cute little cafe like this. Just to sit with someone and eat good food. Be able to enjoy life a little bit more, stuff like that,” Rosie said, looking out the window and watching the cars go by. Rosie knew Sasha wasn’t big into dating or relationships but she hoped that just this once she could make an exception. 

“Yeah, it’s not often that I get to go on a lunch date with someone,” Sasha responded. _So this_ is _a date_ , Rosie thought. This wasn’t just something she was making up in her head, hoping it was something that it was not. It was true, the two of them were _actually_ on a first date. Rosie smiled while looking back at Sasha across the table. She looked so beautiful, almost as if she were a goddess that had graced the Earth with her presence. She looked like a dream, like the most magnificent person in the world. 

“What are you blushing about,” Sasha grinned. Rosie hadn’t realized that it was that noticeable on her face. 

“Ah, um, it’s-it’s nothing,” Rosie said softly, the two of them both knowing that it wasn’t nothing. Their food came before they could say anything more on the subject. The topic shifted and they ate their food and life was good. They both were very clearly aware of what was going on under the surface. It wasn’t just wishful thinking or hopes and dreams. It was real and known, and that was more than Rosie could have ever asked for. 

For the past year or so, whenever Rosie thought of Sasha she always assumed that never in a million years would something like this happen. She worried that Sasha would never be interested in her, that she just liked her as a friend. Rosie never wanted to make her uncomfortable or ruin her chances so decided to never try altogether.

Sure, the thought of dating would always be in the back of her mind, but she pushed that thought back as much as she could when the two were around each other. As well as she knew that Sasha wasn’t the dating type so that forced Rosie to hide those ideas away, never wanting to bring them to the surface. 

But they were here now, sitting in a tiny cafe on a _date_. Rosie couldn’t have imagined a better first date. So the two of them sat in peace, eating their food and chatting away, a happy feeling in the air between them. After they were finished they walked out into the warm air to head back to work. Without even thinking they grabbed onto each other’s hand, walking side by side with their hands clasped firmly together as if they were stuck there like glue. 

Rosie had never felt so happy before with someone. Sure, she’d been in previous relationships that made her happy, but never like this. Never this consuming joy that she felt around Sasha. As well as she felt like Sasha understood her. Not just in the way that she laughed at her jokes but also in the way that she acted around her. Sasha always strived to make her comfortable, to include her in conversations at office parties and whatnot. Sasha would always take time out of her day just to make her feel included and welcome, which Rosie valued about all else. 

Sasha James was the kind of person that everyone wanted to be around. She instantly could put a smile on Rosie’s face. She was funny and passionate about her work, she loved to learn about anything and everything, even the people that she had around her. Rosie had never met anyone like her.

Sasha had confidence, which was evident in everything she did. Especially considering that despite many people telling her not to wear heels because she was, “already too tall,” she wore them anyway because, “who cares about that kind of stuff anyways!” she would say. She didn’t care about what other people thought or said about her. 

So, her shoes clicked on the pavement as they walked towards the Institute. Despite every step making them get closer and closer to having to get back to work, Rosie could have never been happier or more excited. This was a perfect day according to her. The sun was shining, the air was cool and breezy, and she was walking hand in hand with Sasha James, coming back from their amazing lunch date and trip to the museum. It was almost like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. 

When they finally got back to Institute their conversation topic had evolved into talking about the weird fake statements the archives would get. 

“Yeah there was this one time when a statement giver literally just explained the plot of _It Follows_ to us. Jon didn’t notice because I’m not sure if he’s seen it or not but Tim figured it out right away,” Sasha explained as they walked through the Institute door. As they walked inside Rosie wasn’t sure when she was supposed to stop holding hands with Sasha. Obviously they would have to go their separate ways, Rosie back to her desk and Sasha back down to the archives. However neither of them seemed to want to break apart, as if once they did, the wonderful spell would be broken. 

“This was really fun, thanks for bringing me along Sasha,” Rosie said, she was so grateful for the opportunity to get out of the office and the amazing result that it brought. 

“Oh of course! I’d love to bring you on another adventure or out to lunch again,” Sasha replied, “I’ve gotta head back to the archives but this was so fun, I’m glad I got to bring you along. It’s not every day I get to hang out with a prettiest lady in the Institute.” 

At that, she pulled Rosie in close towards her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, right below her cheekbone. Sasha pulled back and smiled, with her face having tints of a blush, saying thanks before walking out of the office and back to the archives. 

“Oh my god,” Rosie said to herself quietly. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. Sasha kissed her. And said she was the prettiest lady in the Institute. She wasn’t really sure how she was supposed to go on with her day after this. She elected to sit down at her desk, trying to breathe and calm herself down. This really _was_ the best day ever. Rosie smiled to herself, knowing how very red her face probably was right then.

She loved Sasha James, and Sasha James loved her back.


End file.
